This invention relates to a finger ring and more particularly to an adjustable finger ring which may be adjusted to fit a variety of ring finger sizes.
Finger rings normally come in a variety of sizes including half sizes. The fact that so many ring sizes are needed requires that a large amount of inventory be on hand if the merchant wishes to provide expedient service to prospective customers. In some cases, a ring size may be enlarged by use of a special expanding ring mandrel. However, the same is time consuming and can sometimes result in the ring being damaged.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an adjustable finger ring which may accommodate various ring finger sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable finger ring whether the ring be of the square shank type, or the one-half round shank type.
Yet Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable finger ring which is easy to adjust.
Still Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable finger ring which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.